Teardrops on my Guitar
by carifoo2001
Summary: Three-shot. Jenna really, really, really, loves him. But that doesn't mean he loves her back. Why would he love her if he proposes to Syrah? Does he love her or no? Read and find out. Horrible summary, I know. The story is better than the summary, at least I hope it is. Review, don't just view.
1. Jenna

**Hi! If anyone's reading this now, it's a miracle. I'm not going to type Half of the Moon until July when I don't have writer's block and when summer school is over. By the way, the lyrics in bold were changed so it makes more sense. This came in my head when I was reading a fanfic and I don't even remember which fanfic it is. Anyway, READ!**

It was a BEAUTIFUL day in the Palace. Jenna was in the courtyard, waiting for Septimus. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, but it all went downhill when Septimus came up. "Hey, Jenna," he said, making her heart flutter AGAIN.

"Oh, hey, Sep, where were you? We were supposed to take a walk!"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot. I was with Syrah." There we go. She knew he'd be out with his other best friend, COMPLETELY forgetting about her. AGAIN. "I need your advice. I want to propose to Syrah, since I'm an Ordinary Wizard now and I'm nineteen, I can support a family now."

"Uh-" I start, but he interrupts her.

"I'm just so in love with her! But I don't know what to get her. That's why I need your advice." NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! She knew it was coming, but, still! Tears started filling in her eyes. _No! I can't cry in front of Sep! Control yourself, Jenna! _She didn't want to be selfish, so she told him this:

"I think you should get her a gold ring, or silver, and maybe some irises." She knew Syrah would like them because she talked to her just the other day. She knew she did the right thing. It's obvious that since Sep loves Syrah that much, he doesn't love Jenna.

"Thanks, Jenna, so, how about that walk?"

"No thanks, I... need to do something else anyway," she stuttered, then started hurrying in the other direction.

"Okay, I'll see you later then!" he called.

After about ten minutes of blindly running, Jenna stopped. She realized she was near her secret, soundproof, hideout. She knew she was too old for a "secret hideout," but she's had it for over ten years, and it would be too hard to give it up. She has never told anyone about it, not even Septimus. It's on Snake Slipway, in a dark alley. It's an abandoned house. This is where she keeps her guitar, special blanket, and handkerchief (A/N: is that what it's called?). It's a very small house, and there's no windows, actually, it's more like a prison cell. But it's soundproof, and that's all she needed. Sitting down on her special blanket, she sat down and sobbed. You may have realized by now, but Jenna's biggest secret is that she loves music.

After about five minutes, she stopped abruptly. She felt like someone was watching her. It was probably nothing. She glanced at her guitar, picked it up, and started strumming.

"_**Sep** looks, at me, I fake a smile so he won't see, that I want, and I'm needing, everything that we should be! I **know **she's beautiful, that girl he talks about, and she's got everything that I have to live without! **Sep **talks, to me, I laugh 'cause it's just so funny, and I can't, even see, anyone when he's with me, he says he's so in love, he's finally got it right, I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night, he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star, he's the song, in **my heart**, I keep singing don't know why I do, **Sep** walks, by me, can he tell that I can't breathe? And there he goes, so perfectly, the kind of flawless I wish I could be, she'd better hold him tight, give him all her love, look in those beautiful eyes, and know she's lucky 'cause, he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, the only one who's got enough of me to break my heart, he's the song, in my heart, I keep singing don't know why I do, **Sep** looks, at me, I fake a smile so he won't, see-ee,"_

When she finished, she heard a sharp intake of breath.

** That seemed really short, don't you think? PLEASE R&R! P.S: don't you think that if I owned Septimus Heap, Warriors, Austin & Ally, Phineas and Ferb, or any others, that I wouldn't be posting this as FAN FICTION on ?! I don't know if I should continue this, so PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN SEE IF PEOPLE ARE INTERESTED IN THIS!**


	2. Septimus

**Okay, I'll be honest, I just couldn't wait until someone reviewed. I hope someone ACTUALLY READ THIS. By the way, I'm pretty sure everyone knows that if someone posts something on , it's fan fiction, so they don't own it. Continue reading.**

It was a BEAUTIFUL day. Septimus just had tea with Marcia, and it turned out she was getting married to Marcellus Pye and getting a new apprentice and now he was taking a walk through the city with Syrah. She was so fun to be with. She tells him stories about her life in her time. And she's so pretty, the way her hair flips... But she was different from Jenna. _No, I can't think of Jenna! She'd never like me and she's going to be the queen in a month, so I won't have a chance. Anyway, it's obvious that Beetle's smitten with her. So I'll just propose to Syrah. Wait, I was supposed to take a walk with Jenna!_

"Uh, Syrah?" he said, interrupting her story about her friends that lived in the Ramblings.

"What?"

"I... kinda forgot that I was going to take a walk with Jenna, she's probably waiting for me," he said nervously, hoping she wouldn't be mad.

"Oh, that's okay. I was supposed to have tea with Beetle, anyway. I was just about to tell you."

"Okay, bye!"

"Bye." On that note, Septimus started heading to the Palace. At the thought of seeing Jenna, his heart fluttered. _Stop thinking about that, Septimus! _He told himself. _She'll never be more than a friend._

As he came up to the palace, he disobeyed himself and thought of being Jenna's husband. He was so lost in thought, he didn't notice that his feet carried him to the courtyard. He almost ran into a tree. Then he noticed Jenna.

"Hey, Jenna," he said, he probably sounded stupid.

"Oh, hey, Sep, where were you? We were supposed to take a walk!" she sounded annoyed, but maybe a little hurt.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot. I was with Syrah." he hoped she'd understand. "I need your advice. I want to propose to Syrah, since I'm an Ordinary Wizard now and I'm nineteen, I can support a family now." He wished that it was vice versa, but he couldn't marry the princess!

"Uh-" she starts to say, but he wasn't finished.

"I'm just so in love with her! But I don't know what to get her. That's why I need your advice." He was sure his voice was dripping with regret, but somehow she didn't notice, but... is she upset or something? No.

"I think you should get her a gold ring, or silver, and maybe some irises." Why she was so sure of herself, he didn't know.

"Thanks, Jenna, so, how about that walk?"

"No thanks, I... need to do something else anyway," she stuttered, then started hurrying in the other direction.

"Okay, I'll see you later then!" he called after her. She definitely sounded upset about something, and he knew curiosity killed the cat, but he used an **unseen **spell and followed her anyway.

She seemed to be running blindly for about ten minutes. And then she stopped abruptly and looked around. Septimus realized they were on Snake Slipway. Jenna turned to a dark alley. He cautiously followed her.

She went into a dark, smelly house that looked more like a prison cell. It had no windows, and it was just a small room. In it was a handkerchief (A/N: Iwill ask again, is that what it's called?), her special blanket, and was that a guitar? Jenna sat down on her special blanked and started sobbing.

Just as he was about to leave because surely his **unseen **spell would've worn off by now or will wear off in a minute, she stopped abruptly and looked around. Luckily, Septimus was still invisible. She turned to the guitar and picked it up. _Does she play?_ His question was answered when she started strumming.

"_**Sep** looks, at me, I fake a smile so he won't see," _Her voice was so beautiful! It was like... an angel, but a thousand times better! Wait, was she singing about him?_ "That I want, and I'm needing, everything that we should be! I **know **she's beautiful, that girl he talks about, and she's got everything that I have to live without!" _What? What's she talking about?_ "**Sep **talks, to me, I laugh 'cause it's just so funny, and I can't, even see, anyone when he's with me, he says he's so in love, he's finally got it right, I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night!" _Does she really mean that?_ "He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star, he's the song, in **my heart**, I keep singing don't know why I do, **Sep** walks, by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?" _Actually, Septimus had noticed that Jenna holds her breath a lot, and so did he._ "And there he goes, so perfectly, the kind of flawless I wish I could be," _What's she talking about? She's a billion times more flawless than he'd ever be!_ "She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love, look in those beautiful eyes, and know she's lucky 'cause, he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, the only one who's got enough of me to break my heart, he's the song, in **my heart**, I keep singing don't know why I do, he's the time, taking up, but there's never enough, and he's all that I need to fall, into... **Sep** looks, at me, I fake a smile so he won't, see-ee," _Septimus was so surprised. _She likes me?_

Then she turned around slowly. "Sep?" she squealed, almost like she was afraid.

He didn't feel like talking, so he just ran up and kissed her.

After about a minute, he pulls away. "I love you."

"I thought you loved Syrah," she whispered.

"I don't. I thought you loved Beetle, so I thought I could never be with you, especially since you're almost queen, so I pretended to love Syrah, in hopes of actually loving her someday, and get over you."

"Oh, Sep-" she started, but he interrupted her.

"Jenna, will you marry me?" he said while pulling out a ring made out of platinum (A/N: is that possible?).

"Oh, yes!" and she pulled him into another kiss.

When they broke away, he asked, "How long have you been going to this place?" And "Why didn't you tell me you loved music?"

"Since before I knew you, and because I thought people would think it was silly. But why were you spying on me?"

"I knew you were upset about something, and I wanted to find out. And I'm glad I did, or else I would've been stuck with Syrah forever and, I guess, have teardrops on my guitar."

"Hey, that wasn't funny!"

**That seemed a LITTLE longer than the last chapter, but still short. If anyone's reading this, please review, so I can know whether or not to leave it here, put an epilogue, or just continue the story. THANK YOU!**


	3. Author's Note

**THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU A Diamond in the Rough and jules for reviewing! I thought NOBODY would read this, I thought it was trash. jules, as you can see in chap 2, I did put a reference to Marcia, but I didn't see how I could put Marcia in there. Thanks guys for reading this and saying it was good. I think I might put an epilogue, I've had more time to write because my favorite authors aren't updating very fast. I didn't really want to write more today, and I was really busy with going to church and whatnot. Perhaps I'll update tomorrow. Or start something new. Maybe I'll get an inspiration from somewhere. :/ I wonder if anyone reads these author's notes. I do, sometimes. I hope a lot of other people do too, because sometimes they're important. I'm blabbing, aren't I? I do that a lot. Anyway, I swear on the River Styx (I DON'T OWN PJO) that I will write something soon, since I've actually got reviewers!**


	4. Epilogue (hope I spelled that right)

**Hey, I just decided to finish this up. I know I put that it was finished, but it obviously isn't. Sorry for leaving you hanging for a month and a half. Just so you know, I've never been to a wedding before, so I just didn't really explain what happened at the wedding.**

NO ONE'S POV

Jenna barely paid attention to anything around her. She was lost in Septimus's beautiful green eyes that finally showed love in them, instead of hiding it behind an emotionless wall.

The only words she heard were: "You may kiss the bride." Their lips smashed together, both of them enjoying every nanosecond of it. When they pulled apart, everyone, that means everyone that lives in and near the city, celebrated.

ONE YEAR LATER...

Queen Jenna sat in the throne room, with Septimus at her side. She seemed really nervous. "Jenna? Is there something wrong?" Septimus asked with concern in his voice.

"Uh, well..." she stammered. "I'm... I'm pregnant!"

Septimus gasped in surprise. "That's... wonderful! Is it a girl or a boy?" he said excitedly.

"Actually, it's two boys and one girl."

Septimus paused for a moment, even more surprised. "... … … …Ohmygoshwe'rehavingtripletsthat'swonderfulohwhata rewegonnadothat'ssomanykidsI'msoexcit-" Septimus lost consciousness from the excitement and surprise. In fact, he almost had a heart attack.

"Oh, no! I shouldn't have told him yet!" Jenna almost panicked at the sight of Septimus fainting.

NINE MONTHS LATER...

"Okay, let's name these two Septimus Jr. and this one Jenna Jr." Septimus was holding the male newborns, and Jenna was holding the female.

"No, that would just be silly. Men," Jenna shook her head and smiled. "How about we name this one," she pointed to the blond-haired boy, "Austin. And this one," she pointed to the other boy, the brunette, "Elliot. And this little girl right here," she looked at the little blonde-haired baby girl and smiled. "She could be... Maka."

"Okay, it's decided then. Austin, Elliot, and Maka."

Austin, Elliot, and Maka grew up to be great wizards. Austin became the Extra Ordinary Wizard, and Maka became queen after marrying Crona, who was also a wizard. After a few years, Austin quit being Extra Ordinary Wizard to marry the woman he loved, Allydia, and his brother took his place.

**THE END**

**...And that was my story! First multi-chapter I have ever finished! Well, actually, it's a short three-shot, but whatever! I hope some of you noticed that I put in Auslly from Austin & Ally and Cronaka from Soul Eater! Goodnight!**


End file.
